the_republic_of_turkelefandomcom-20200214-history
Monarch City
'''Monarch City '''is a small city in the fictional province of South Robloxia, in Robloxia. The city is mainly known for the explosion of it's nuclear power plant in 2007, but also for it's residents former president of Turkelé, Jacob Turner and his brother Aaron Turner. History Monarch City's founding year is unknown, and thought to be in the 19th Century. The city gained it's city rights in the 1950s. At the time it was a peaceful city, popular with European tourists. Crime The Monarch City Police Department (MCPD) was founded in the 1960s, and served the city until 2007. Crime wasn't major in Monarch City, however in 2007 Turklandic criminal Charles Jones was blamed for the Monarch City Nuclear Power Plant explosion. Businesses in Monarch City * Davidi Garage - Owned by Dave Houston, however later it was taken over by a Japanese motor company. * Monarch City Mini Medical Centre - Small hospital in the city. * FlyEuropa - The local airline which served Monarch City. * Monarch City Nuclear Power Plant - Power plant serving the city. Monarch City Nuclear Power plant The Monarch City Nuclear Power Plant was the main industrial complex in the city. Built it in the 1990s, it produced power for all of Monarch City, and areas of Robloxia. It's known that the plant didn't produce power for Turkelé. Nuclear Power Plant Disaster 2007 In August 2007, a few weeks after the death of Aaron Turner, Charles Jones, father of Megan Jones, managed to get on the property of the power plant and messed with the security systems of Reactor 03, as well as the backup security systems of the reactor. The other reactors were shut down by the emergency shutdown system. However, unit 03 continued to run without security and cooling systems, and no way of shutting it down. Reactor 03 overheated which caused an enormous explosion, killing 9 workers of the power station instantly, and spreading radiation all over Monarch City. However, the city reacted with silence, closing the airport and setting up a police barrier at the exit of the city. Monarch City was evacuated 2 days after the explosion. The burning reactor was extinguished 6 days after the initial explosion. Following this, an emergency encasement chamber was built around the reactor, it was replaced in 2012. Evacuation of Monarch City Monarch City was evacuated 2 days after the explosion, most left the city by personal vehicles, however an emergency Robloxia Military Plane collected citizens too for evacuation. Since the evacuation entry to the city is restricted to government officials. Monarch City today Currently, Monarch City remains a ghost town. The remains of Reactor 03 have been enclosed in a containment chamber, and are expected to remain contained for the next 100 years. The plant stopped producing power in 2010. The town is currently blocked off to the public and media crews. Only government officials have legal access to Monarch City, however recently in 2013, former citizens have been aloud to look around safe areas. Monarch City Garage dave houston.jpg|The Former Garage of Dave Houston in Monarch City Monarch City police Cars abandoned.jpg|Abandoned Police Cars in Monarch City Category:Towns & Cities